A storage case of an electronic device, which is installed in the outdoors or under an environment of high humidity, has a structure which can seal an aperture plane of a case body with a lid so that the electronic device stored in the inside may not be influenced by moisture.
Conventionally, for example, a case opening/closing mechanism shown in the patent document 1 is mentioned as the storage case of the electronic device which can seal the inside. Invention described in the patent document 1 has a structure for moving the lid in parallel with a horizontal direction with respect to the case body and rotating the lid around a hinge axis. By the structure, the lid can be in close contact with the case body, and outside air and moisture can be prevented from entering into the case body.
On the other hand, in a case that a connector for connecting to the electronic device stored in the case body of the storage case, a display panel of the electronic device, an operation panel, and so on are mounted on an external surface of the lid, it is necessary that a distribution cable is disposed between the case body and the lid so that the lid can be opened and closed. As the storage case of the electronic device where the distribution cable is disposed between the case body and the lid, for example, an attachment device of the electronic device shown in the patent documents 2 is mentioned. According to the patent document 2, a main body and an attachment base can be rotated by a hinge member, and a connection lead connects between the electronic device in the main body and a wiring connection part of the attachment base. The connection lead is hanged down with excess length between the electronic device and the attachment base so that the electronic device and the attachment base can be rotated.